A number of base station devices, each performing communication with terminal devices, are provided to cover a wide area. At this time, inter-base-station synchronization may be performed to achieve synchronization of communication frame timings or the like among a plurality of base station devices.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses inter-base-station synchronization performed by a base station device by using a transmission signal from another base station device that is a synchronization source.